La Jugada Perfecta
by LeFleur89
Summary: Castle y Beckett tienen un nuevo y escabroso caso entre manos y, además, tienen que lidiar con su nueva relación. ¿Conseguirán seguir manteniéndola en secreto? ¿Resolverán éste caso?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Jerry Dawson acababa de recibir una llamada por parte del vecino del 1ºD, el gato del señor Leeds, del 1ºE, no dejaba de aullar desde hacía tres días y eso era algo extraño ya que normalmente no se oía al felino. Seguramente el animal no tenía comida, pensó el portero, pero eso también era raro ya que, después de la muerte de su esposa, el señor Leeds trataba al gato como si fuese su único familiar. Jerry llamó varias veces a la puerta y, al no obtener respuesta, decidió usar su llave y entrar. Al adentrarse en el domicilio un fuerte olor le golpeó haciendo que tuviese que taparse la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta. Se asomó al pasillo y vislumbró lo que parecía ser un rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta el baño… Allí fue donde descubrió el cadáver.

Unas par de horas después…

- Dijiste que usaríamos las esposas… Lo dijiste… - Dijo Castle medio desnudo en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño como un niño pequeño.

- Y yo que pensaba que no te ibas a acordar de aquello. – Contestó Beckett, enredada entre las sábanas de él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. – Y eso se avisa antes que ahora me haces levantarme... –Hizo el ademán de incorporarse pero Castle la detuvo.

- ¡Ya voy yo! – Contestó todo contento levantándose raudo y veloz de la cama, correteando desnudo por la habitación hasta llegar a los pantalones de ella, donde las esposas reposaban en la parte trasera del pantalón. Cuando las tuvo en la mano volvió corriendo a la cama dónde se tiró en plancha. – Aquí están... – Le dijo con cara de pillo, moviendo las cejas repetidamente.

- Gracias – Dijo mientras le arrebataba las esposas y las abría.

- ¿Por qué tienes que empezar siempre tú primero? – Le contestó frunciendo el ceño poco conforme.

- En serio, ¿vamos a volver a tener ésta conversación? Son mis esposas y tú eras el que quería jugar con ellas, ¿no? – Arqueó una de las cejas mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él, le colocaba las esposas y le esposaba a la cama. – Además, pensaba que te gustaba que yo tuviese la iniciativa en esto… - Le dejó caer.

- Y me encanta – Le puso la mano que le quedaba libre en la cadera. – Pero al ser idea mía pensaba que me dejarías ser el primero en probarlo... – Le puso morritos.

- Deja de quejarte y vamos a jugar… - Sonrió con malicia mientras le besaba dulcemente en los labios

Cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más interesantes para la pareja sonó el móvil de Kate.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? – Dijo Castle resoplando enfadado. – No lo cojas… - Negó con la cabeza a Kate mientras la atraía hacia sí con su brazo libre para besarla pero ella se apartó.

- Será importante… - Miró el reloj, las 2:45 de la madrugada – Parece que tenemos un asesinato. – Se apartó un poco de Castle y se estiró para coger el móvil que reposaba en la mesilla. – Beckett… Sí… - Asintió mientras miraba de reojo a Castle haciéndole un gesto de que sí, tenían un nuevo cadáver. – Sí, vale, ahora mismo voy para allá. – Colgó el teléfono y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. – Tenemos que irnos, esto tendrá que esperar. – Le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- No sé por qué tenemos que irnos con tanta prisa… - Frunció el ceño enfadado. – El cadáver no se va a mover de donde está… - Dijo con ironía.

- Lo sé pero es nuestro trabajo… Bueno mi trabajo… - Le miró de reojo mientras se ponía los pantalones – Si quieres puedes quedarte… - Dijo con una sonrisita en los labios sabiendo que eso no sería así.

- Ah no no no… - Negó rápidamente con la cabeza llevándose la mano libre a la que tenía esposada. – No te vas a divertir tú sola, yo también quiero saber qué tenemos entre manos ésta vez. – Se miró de nuevo la mano esposada. - ¿Y la llave? – Frunció el ceño buscándola la cama.

- Tú sabrás, eres el que ha cogido las esposas. – Echó un vistazo por el suelo mientras se abotonaba la camisa. – La has cogido, ¿no? – Alzó la vista para mirarle.

- Pues… - Se quedó pensando.- Ahora que lo dices… creo que sí… o no… - Miró hacia arriba intentando recordarlo. – Con la emoción del momento no me acuerdo. Quizá la tengas en el bolsillo. – Le señaló el pantalón.

- Aquí no hay nada Rick... –Buscó por todos los bolsillos y no había ni rastro de la llave.- Y en el suelo tampoco está…

- Seguro que te la has dejado en casa… - Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó la mano libre a la boca.

- Imposible. – Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Recuerdas que la tenía en comisaría? Tiene que estar por aquí… - Suspiró.- Castle ahora tengo que irme y no puedo ayudarte a buscar la llave así que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí… - Él se la quedó mirando.- Bueno, creo que es lo único que puedes hacer ahora, la verdad. – Intentó reprimir la sonrisa por aquella situación tan cómica. – Te prometo que en cuanto acabe allí vengo a ayudarte, ¿vale? – Se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- En serio vas a dejarme aquí sólo, desnudo y esposado? – Dijo, arqueando una ceja, sin dar crédito a la situación.

- Bueno, tú eres el que ha querido jugar con las esposas… - Se rió.- De verdad, en cuanto acabe volveré corriendo aquí y te compensaré por esto – Le sonrió, le dio otro beso y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Más te vale! – Gritó Castle oyendo después la puerta cerrarse.- Perfecto, ¿y ahora qué hago yo? – Miró a su alrededor y chasqueó los dedos a modo de enfado- Tenía que haberle dicho que me pusiese la Xbox…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Treinta minutos después, Beckett estaba aparcando junto con los otros coches de policía y los de científica. Nada más bajarse del vehículo fue directa al interior del edificio donde encontró a Ryan y Esposito escaleras arriba, los cuales estaban hablando con un hombre de unos treinta, treinta y cinco, de estatura media con el pelo algo desaliñado, seguramente de haberse despertado hacía relativamente poco.

- ¿Testigo? – Dijo en cuanto Esposito dejó de hablar con aquel hombre.

- Casi, encontró el cadáver. – Respondió Ryan mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta. - ¿Y Castle? – Frunció el ceño entrañado de no verlo allí.

- Se ha quedado durmiendo, ha dicho que no se encontraba bien… - Respondió Beckett.

- Qué raro… - Se sorprendió Esposito mirando de soslayo a Ryan. - Seguro que le hubiese encantado ver esto.

- ¿Qué me podéis contar de la víctima? – Dijo intentando desviar la atención de los dos detectives.

- Andrew Leeds, varón blanco, alrededor de unos 70 años. – Contestó Esposito echando un vistazo a su libreta. – Vivía solo desde hace unos 7 años, cuando su mujer murió víctima de un cáncer. Tiene un hijastro con el que, según nos ha comentado el portero y algunos de los vecinos, no se llevaba especialmente. Por lo que ha podido decirnos Jerry Dawson, el portero, hacía al menos un año que no lo veía visitar a su padrastro.

- Le hemos localizado y ahora vive en Queens. Está de camino. – Terminó Ryan.

- Muy bien chicos, buen trabajo. – Les felicitó.- ¿Y dónde está nuestra víctima?

- Allí con Lanie. - Respondió Ryan señalando la puerta por la que entraban y salían policías.

- Gracias chicos, seguid con lo vuestro. – Se despidió rápidamente y fue directa al interior de la vivienda, donde un policía le indico que la forense se encontraba en el cuarto de baño. Cuando entró la vio arrodillada frente al cuerpo. – Hola Lanie… ¿Pero qué...? – Dijo sorprendida al ver el cadáver.

- Hola cariño, parece ser que nuestro amigo no ha tenido un buen día… - Terminó de apuntar algo en el informe. – Le han decapitado y le han cortado las manos y los pies. Aún no hemos encontrado las partes que faltan, los chicos las están buscando.

- Y.. ¿La causa de la muerte? ¿Decapitación? – Se llevó instintivamente una mano al cuello.

- No, le mutilaron después de haberle matado. Ésta fue la causa de la muerte. – Señalando el torso.- Al parecer le apuñalaron en el pecho con algo de gran tamaño pero hasta que no me lo lleve al depósito no te lo podré decir con seguridad. – Se incorporó hasta ponerse casi a la altura de Beckett.

- Parece que ha sido un robo que se truncó pero, ¿mutilarlo de ésa manera? – Dijo revisando el escenario y viendo la casa revuelta.- Me parece demasiada molestia… Alguien le odiaba tanto hasta el punto de llegar a algo así. – Lanie asintió a lo que su amiga dijo.

- Por cierto, ¿y el chico escritor? – Levanto una ceja

- Ha preferido quedarse en casa, al parecer no se encontraba bien. – Carraspeó con cierto algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Y perderse éste espectáculo? ¿Castle? Imposible… - Negó con rotundidad.

- Bueno pues así es, ya mañana se pondrá al día con el caso. Gracias Lanie, en cuanto tengas algo ya sabes, llámame. – Dio por zanjado el tema, dejando a Lanie sin entender nada. Salió del edificio y se despidió de sus chicos, poniendo rumbo a su coche en dirección a la comisaría. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga y tendría que llamar a Castle para decirle que quizá iba a tardar unas horas.

Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana cuando el móvil de Castle comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora Kate! ¿Cuándo vas a venir a rescatarme de ésta tortura? Porque es una tortura, estoy muy muy aburrido.

- Pues… verás, para eso te llamaba… - Se mordió el labio inferior. – Es posible que aún tarde unas cuantas horas más de las que pensaba.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Pegó un grito. - ¿Qué? – Volvió a repetir pero en voz baja, no le convenía nada que ni su madre ni su hija se enterasen de la ridícula situación en la que se encontraba. – Tienes que estar de broma Kate…

- Lo siento cariño pero tendrás que esperarte un rato más… - Bajó la voz para que nadie de la comisaría la escuchase. – Ya te he dicho que te lo recompensaré y, además, el caso te va a encantar… - Le sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Me encantará? – Eso ya le gustó más.- ¿Fantasmas? ¿Zombies? ¿Otro vampiro? ¿Han vuelto las Embrujadas? ¿Buffy?

- Nada de personajes fantásticos. – Sonrió y negó lentamente como si él pudiese verla.- Hazme caso, ya lo verás y te aseguro que no te decepcionará. Sólo tienes que aguantar hasta la mañana, ¿vale?

- Está bien… - Hizo un ruido con la boca a modo aceptación obligada. – Pero ten por seguro que me cobraré ése favor... Y más vale que sea un favor sexual. – Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre las sábanas. – Genial… me hago pis… - Se mordió los labios y miró la planta que tenía al lado.- Tendrás que perdonarme pero es un caso de fuerza mayor. – Le dijo a la planta.

Ya había amanecido y Beckett seguía frente a la pizarra la cual estaba aún llena de interrogantes.

- Beckett, parece que tenemos algo. – Esposito apareció por detrás con lo que parecía un boceto. – Hemos encontrado un par de testigos que han arrojado algo de luz al caso y – Movió el papel que tenía en las manos. - tenemos un retrato robot de un posible sospechoso.

- Por fin tenemos algo. – Cogió la hoja de papel.- ¿Lo habéis pasado por el programa de reconocimiento facial? – Ryan, que estaba al lado de Esposito asintió. - ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna coincidencia? ¿Tenemos ya un nombre?

- Oye, ¿en serio que Castle no te ha llamado? Es raro que no haya aparecido ya… - Preguntó Esposito con curiosidad.

- Espo, el sospechoso. – Le dio una mirada fulminante ante aquella pregunta que ahora no venía al caso.

- Se llama Patrick Norris. – Dijo mientras ponía en el ordenador la ficha policial.- Ha sido detenido en numerosas ocasiones por allanamiento de morada, robo con violencia, amenazas y posesión de drogas. Vamos, es una joyita. Al parecer llevaba varios días rondando por allí. Y el portero asegura que le ha visto visitar a la víctima en un par de ocasiones.

- Perfecto, vamos a hacerle una visita, ¿no? – Sonrió cogiendo su chaqueta y dirigiéndose al ascensor con los chicos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Unos veinticinco minutos después Beckett, Ryan y Esposito bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia el domicilio del sospechoso. El edificio parecía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro y por dentro no era mucho más alentador, goteras, pintadas por las paredes y alguna que otra cucaracha merodeaba a sus anchas por aquellos largos pasillos.

- Qué sitio más encantador. – Ironizó Ryan que no dejaba de mirar a tod

os lados.

- Tampoco es para tanto Ryan, hemos estado en sitios mucho peores. – Contentó Beckett mientras subían por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso.

- No sé yo… - Alzó una ceja

- Es allí Beckett. – Señaló Esposito a una de las puertas de ése largo pasillo. Ella asintió y se colocó frente al marco de la puerta.

- ¡Policía de Nueva York abra la puerta! – Dijo elevando la voz mientras golpeaba la madera de la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta miró a Ryan y a Esposito y volvió a llamar, pero esta vez más fuerte.- ¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Abra!

- Parece que no hay nadie. – Y en cuanto Ryan dijo eso hubo un fuerte ruido procedente del interior de la casa.

Desenfundaron sus armas, Esposito los apartó y tiró a bajo la puerta al propinarle una patada. Justo en ése momento vieron como un pie desaparecía por una de las ventanas. Beckett corrió hacia él pero justo cuando llegó, Patrick Norris saltó a uno de los contenedores de basura que había justo debajo.

- ¡Vosotros id por el otro lado! – Les dijo guardando su arma antes de saltar por la ventana como acababa de hacer el sospechoso.

Ryan y Esposito hicieron lo que Beckett les ordenó y salieron corriendo por donde habían venido. El sospechoso le llevaba unos metros de distancia pero Kate no se amedrentó y aceleró el paso tanto como sus piernas le permitieron. Patrick fue guiándola por las callejuelas con Beckett pisándole los talones hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. Él intentó trepar por el muro pero Kate llegó hasta él y le agarró de una de las piernas tirándole al suelo. Se agachó y le levantó de uno de los brazos. En ése momento llegaron Ryan y Esposito jadeando por aquella carrera.

- Patrick Norris queda detenido por asesinato de Andrew Leeds. – Kate se echó la mano a la cintura para coger las esposas pero se acordó de que estaban en una de las muñecas de Castle y en el cabecero de la cama. – Espo pásame tus esposas. – Y le tendió la mano para que se las entregase.

- ¿Dónde están las tuyas? – Preguntó extrañado, llevándose la mano al cinturón, tendiéndole las esposas.

- Eh… Me las he dejado en casa… - Contestó ella. Ryan y Esposito se miraron sin entender nada, sorprendidos por ése detalle.

Kate iba con el sospechoso mientras Esposito y Ryan iban unos pasos por detrás de ellos.

- Castle desaparecido y Beckett sin sus esposas… Raro, ¿no? – Dijo Esposito en bajo.

- ¿No creerás que…? – Alzo las cejas y miró a su compañero.- No… ¿Sí? ¿De verdad crees que…? – Hizo un gesto con ambos dedos índices dando a entender que ella y Castle tienen algo. Esposito le miró y asintió, eso era justo lo que creía.

Eran ya las diez y media de la mañana cuando Castle se despertó con el brazo que estaba esposado algo dolorido. Al parecer tanto Martha como Alexis ya estaban levantadas y haciendo algo de ruido en la cocina por lo que supuso que ya estarían desayunando.

- Genial… Huele a tortitas… - Su tripa rugió de hambre.- Lo sé querido estómago pero no podemos hacer nada, ya comerás algo cuando Kate venga a rescatarnos de ésta cama que se ha convertido en nuestra cárcel. – Se dio unos golpecitos en el estómago para "calmarlo".

Castle estaba auto compadeciéndose por su situación cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación y lo que parecía ser la voz de su hija. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirarse al suelo pero claro, el hecho de estar esposado al cabecero de la cama hacía mucho más difícil el poder esconderse.

- Oye papá que… -Dijo Alexis entrando en la habitación de su padre. Se extrañó al ver la cama deshecha y que él no estuviese allí.- ¿Papá? – Le buscó por la habitación pero algo le llamó la atención. - ¿Papá? – Frunció el ceño acercándose a uno de los lados de la cama viendo a su padre tirado en el suelo, tapado con la sábana y con una mano esposada a la cama.- ¿Estás… estás esposado a la cama? – Puso los brazos en jarras.

- Si yo no te veo tú no me ves. – Dijo en un tono infantil apretando mucho los ojos, aferrándose a la sábana.

- Papá que no tienes cinco años, eso no cuela. – Alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar qué haces así?

- Querida, ¿has conseguido despertar al zángano de tu padre? – Dijo Martha mientras se acercaba hacia la habitación.

- La que faltaba… – Dijo Castle tapándose la cabeza con la almohada mientras oía cómo su madre se iba acercando.

- ¡Oh cielo santo Richard! – Se llevó una mano a la boca.- ¿Qué estás haciendo así? ¡¿Y esposado?! – Parpadeó varias veces aún sorprendida.

- Es… Es una larga historia… - Dijo Castle muerto de la vergüenza aún con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

- Pues será mejor que te traiga algo de ropa porque si no vas a coger una pulmonía querido… - Fue a buscar algo de ropa al armario.

- ¿Y sería mucho pedir un buen café y unas cuantas de ésas tortitas que huelen tan bien? – Suplicó asomándose un poco por detrás de la almohada.

- Ahora mismo papá. – Dijo Alexis con una sonrisa en la cara y fue a prepararle el desayuno a su padre.- ¡Pero quiero la historia completa! ¡Y no te saltes nada! – Le gritó a su padre desde la cocina.

- Dios… Creo que no podría ser peor… - Negó con la cabeza y volvió a taparse la cabeza con la almohada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Después de poner patas arriba toda la habitación de Castle, Alexis encontró la pequeña llave al lado de una de las sillas, camuflada detrás de una de las patas. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue rumbo a la comisaría. Una vez allí, al no encontrar ni a Beckett, ni a Ryan, ni a Esposito preguntó a uno de los policías de allí el cual le dijo que estaban en la sala de interrogatorios con un sospechoso. Castle dejó el café que le había llevado a Beckett encima de su mesa y se llevó el suyo a la sala de observación, allí estaban los chicos. Ambos se le quedaron mirando con unas sonrisas estúpidas en la boca.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Quién es nuestro amigo? – Se puso al lado de Ryan y se apoyó en la mesa de detrás.

- Vaya, por fin te dignas a aparecer… - Esposito se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – Ryan le puso una mano en el hombro a Castle.

- ¿Cómo? – Castle frunció el ceño sin entender de qué hablaba Ryan.- Me encuentro perfectamente. – Sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué te ha pasado aquí bro? – Preguntó Esposito señalándole una marca rojiza que tenía alrededor de la muñeca a causa de las esposas.

- ¿Esto? – Tapándose la muñeca con la manga de la chaqueta.- No es nada, una pulsera que me hizo Alexis y que me estaba pequeña… - Dijo restándole importancia.- ¿Por qué no me ponéis al día con el caso?

- ¿Aún Beckett no te ha contado nada? – Se sorprendió Ryan. – Pues no vamos a estropearte la sorpresa. Sólo te diremos que éste no es nuestro hombre. – Ryan miró por el espejo mientras Beckett seguía con el interrogatorio. Antes de que Castle pudiese preguntar el por qué no es su hombre Esposito se le adelantó.

- Tiene coartada para la hora de la muerte. Estuvo intentando atracar una gasolinera. El testimonio del dueño y las cámaras de seguridad lo han confirmado. Eso sí, va a ser imputado por robo a mano armada.

- ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso? – Castle le dio un largo trago a su café.

- Averiguar quién y por qué mató a la víctima. – Contestó Ryan.

Castle y Beckett se dirigieron al ascensor para ir al depósito a ver el cadáver bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

- Al parecer nuestro sospechoso y la víctima se conocían porque el señor Leeds le pasaba unos medicamentos que son muy codiciados en el mundo de la droga. – Puso al día a Castle.

- Me parece increíble que pasase droga.- Negó con la cabeza.- Traficando con pastillas a su edad… - Negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación.

- Con ésta profesión nunca dejas de sorprenderte. – Le contestó ella.

- Por cierto, ten. – Se sacó las esposas del bolsillo y se las tendió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has conseguido liberarte? – Preguntó con curiosidad, guardándose las esposas y la llave.

- No ha sido gracias a ti, eso desde luego. – Dijo Castle haciéndose el ofendido.

- Vamos Castle, ¿dónde encontraste la llave? – Le puso ojitos.

- ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? Ahí encadenado a ésa dichosa cama, que por cierto, la pienso vender porque me trae malos recuerdos. – Puntualizó. - ¿Y la vergüenza que he pasado?

- ¿Vergüenza? – Luego se le iluminaron los ojos como platos.- No me digas que… que te vieron… - Él asintió.

- Un bochorno espantoso. – Levanto la cabeza haciéndose el digno. – Menuda imagen le estoy dando a mi hija. Solo espero no encontrármela nunca, jamás en la vida en la misma situación que yo.

- Anda... –Se acercó a él mimosa, acariciándole el cuello con uno de sus dedos. – No te enfades… Ya te dije que te recompensaría por esto. – Metió la cara en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma y haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

- Eh… Bueno… Ya pensaré en algo… - Dijo él poniéndose algo nervioso. En ése momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos se separaron rápidamente.

- ¿Preparado para ver el cuerpo? – Le sonrió mientras se dirigían hacia la morgue.

Cuando entraron a la morgue vieron a Lanie mirando unas radiografías.

- ¡Vaya pero si el chico escritor por fin ha aparecido!

- Yo también me alegro de verte Lanie, es un gusto que por fin aceptes que me echas de menos. – Se hizo el orgulloso.

- No te hagas ilusiones, me había empezado a acostumbrar a no tener tu sarcasmo, tu ironía y tu humor negro revoloteando a mí alrededor. – Le contestó la forense.

- ¿Alguna novedad Lanie? – Preguntó Beckett deseando saber si podían resolver aquello cuanto antes.

- Pues sí, iba a haberte llamado para decirte que he encontrado algo extraño, al parecer nuestra víctima estaba hasta arriba de somníferos cuando le mataron.

- ¿Y por qué eso es algo raro? – Preguntó Beckett.- Mucha gente toma pastillas para dormir.

- Lo sé, pero examinando sus informes médicos no tiene recetado ningún barbitúrico. – Repasó sus notas. – Además, la dosis que tiene en sangre es tres veces la normal. Le drogaron para asegurarse de que no fuese ningún problema.

- Éste asesinato ha sido premeditado. – Beckett se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba.

- Eh… Una pregunta… - Castle estaba con la mano levantada.- ¿Puedo ver el cuerpo ya?

- Cierto que tú aún no lo sabes… - Se acerco a una de las mesas de metal donde estaba el cuerpo.- Prepárate chico… - Levanto la sábana y Castle dio un gritito de asombro.

- ¡Le han hecho un Ned Stark! ¿eh? – Se giró todo emocionado con la mano en alto para que Lanie chocase pero la médico le dio una miradita con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Ves? A eso era a lo que me refería. – Dijo Lanie con tono de reprobación y Beckett se sonrió.- Los cortes son bastante limpios, yo diría que es posible que hayan usado un hacha o un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones y especialmente afilado. Tendría que ver el arma para compararlo con las heridas.

- ¿Y la herida del pecho? – Señaló Castle al cuerpo.

- Me aventuraría a pensar que ha sido un cuchillo de cocina el causante de ésta herida pero hasta que no tenga con qué compararlo no os lo podré decir con seguridad.

- No creo que haga falta que te diga que nos avises si averiguas algo más, ¿no Lanie? – La forense asintió. – Gracias. Vámonos Castle. – Dijo poniendo rumbo hacia la salida.

Mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

- Creo que con esto queda más que claro que nuestro sospechoso no pudo hacerlo. – Dejó claro Beckett.

- Sí, no creo que le diese la cabeza para tanto. Tiene pinta de ser poco espabilado.

- Además, todo esto, los somníferos, la mutilación del cadáver… Es demasiado para un simple robo. – Concluyó Beckett cuando sonó su teléfono.- Beckett… Sí, muy bien, ahora vamos para allá. – Colgó y miró a Castle.- Ya está aquí el hijo de la víctima con su mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Castle y Beckett entraron a una de las salas donde Simon Baker y su esposa, Rebecca Baker, estaban esperándoles.

- Buenos días señor Baker, siento mucho su pérdida. – Dijo Kate estrechándole la mano.

- Gracias, aún no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. – Simon se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Espero que entienda que tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. – Simon asintió. – Bien, ¿sabe de alguien que quisiese hacerle algo así a su padrastro? ¿Tenía algún enemigo, alguien con quien no se llevase bien?

- No… Que yo sepa no. En el bloque se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y, después de la muerte de mi madre no es que haya tenido mucha vida social. – Su mujer le cogió de la mano intentando reconfortarle.

- Pero usted hacía tiempo que no iba a visitarle. ¿Cómo era su relación? – Kate jugueteó con el bolígrafo.

- La verdad es que no nos llevábamos muy bien y todo se enfrió después de lo de mi madre. – Admitió.- Pero de ahí a pensar que yo… que yo pudiese matarle… - Se estremeció con sólo pensar en ello.

- ¿Conocen a éste hombre? – Les enseñó una fotografía de Patrick Norris. – Ambos se quedaron mirando la imagen.

- No, no lo había visto nunca. – Contestó Simon y su mujer lo negó también. - ¿Es él el que mató a mi padrastro? ¿Fue él el que le hizo ésa… ésa barbarie?

- Aún no lo sabemos con seguridad, pero le vieron rondando el edificio de su padre. – Dijo Castle.

- ¿Podría decirnos dónde se encontraba usted hace tres días entre las diez y la una de la mañana? – Preguntó de nuevo Kate.

- ¿Creen que le hice yo esto? – Contestó Simon indignado.

- Son sólo unas preguntas rutinarias señor Baker. – Le calmó Beckett.

- Estaba… estaba en casa… - Antes de que pudiese continuar su mujer habló por él.

- Ambos lo estábamos. Ésa noche decidimos quedarnos en casa. – Rebecca miró a Beckett y a Castle. – Pueden comprobarlo con el registro de la alarma de la casa. La pusimos sobre las ocho y hasta la mañana siguiente a las siete no la quitamos para ir a trabajar. – Beckett asintió.

- Muy bien, gracias.- Kate asintió.- Eso es todo por ahora. En cuanto sepamos algo más se lo haremos saber. – Se estrecharon las manos.

Simon y su esposa Rebecca salieron de la sala. Beckett y Castle se dirigieron a la mesa de Ryan.

- Ryan quiero que hables con la compañía de seguros y les pidas el registro de la activación de la alarma de la casa de los señores Baker. – Le tendió un papel.- Aquí tienes los datos.

- Ahora mismo me pongo a ello. – Ryan cogió el teléfono y se puso a hacer las llamadas.

- ¿Crees que ha podido ser el hijo? – Preguntó Castle.

- Aun no lo sé pero no podemos descartar nada. Ésa coartada es demasiado endeble. – Aseguró ella. – Esposito, quiero que mañana por la mañana os paséis de nuevo por el apartamento de la víctima, a ver si encontráis algo más que pueda sernos de utilidad.

- Eso está hecho jefa. – Le respondió Esposito.

- Y cuando acabéis con lo que tenéis entre manos podéis iros a casa, que hoy ha sido un día muy largo. – Espo asintió y le dio las gracias.

Esposito siguió con el papeleo y Kate fue a su mesa seguida por Castle.

- Y, hablando de ir a casa… - Le dijo Rick a la inspectora.- Espero que hoy me acojas en la tuya porque no quiero llegar a la mía y tener que dar más explicaciones. – Alzó una ceja.- Además, mi madre ya me ha dejado claro que si te ve por allí hoy va a hacerte el tercer grado… - Ella le miró con cara de horror. – No me mires así, he tenido que decirles la verdad… No iba a soltarles que me he esposado yo solito con tus esposas porque me apetecía sentir el acero en mi muñeca… - Dijo evidente.

- Entonces esto está dejando de ser secreto… - Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Le has dicho a tu madre que no puede decir nada de nada? – Él asintió. – Vale, porque no quiero que se enteren por aquí de momento.

- No te preocupes, sus labios están sellados. Ya me he encargado personalmente de ello. Un vestido nuevo, con zapatos y bolso a juego y tenemos a la mujer más callada y feliz del mundo. – Le sonrió y ella le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa.

- Está bien, vamos a mi casa. – Dijo cogiendo la chaqueta y el bolso, sonriéndole mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

**Este capítulo me ha salido algo cortito pero aún así espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se agradece mucho! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Nada más llegar a casa, Beckett dejó el bolso colgado en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor y se quito los tacones. Castle se acercó por detrás a ella y la abrazó, quedando Kate unos centímetros por debajo de lo que acostumbraba en la comisaría.

- Creo que podríamos ir hablando de mi recompensa, ¿no te parece? – Le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Mmmm… Antes quería repasar unas cosas del caso… Pero luego, si quieres, podemos darnos un baño. – Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle mientras sonreía con picardía.

- ¡Eso está hecho! – Contestó Castle soltando a Kate, cogiendo los papeles que ella llevaba en el bolso y yendo al sofá. Esparció la información que tenían por la mesita. Ella se sentó a su lado y cogió una de las fotos.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no entiendo. – Se fijó en los cortes que presentaba el cadáver. - ¿Por qué mutilarlo? Podría llegar a entender que hiciese algo así para impedir que averiguásemos su identidad pero, ¿por qué molestarse en hacerlo para luego dejarlo en su propia casa? – Frunció el ceño pensativa.

- Bueno… Quizá ha sido una mantis religiosa gigante… - Frunció los labios y ella le miro con cara de coña. – Ya sabes, esos bichos son conocidos por comerse la cabeza de los machos después de haberse acostado con ellos…

- Ya… ¿y cómo explicarías lo de las manos y los pies? – Alzó una ceja divertida.

- Tenía mucha hambre. – Declaró Castle.- La gente mayor tiene poca chicha que comer.

- Pues habrá que llamar a Ryan y a Esposito para ponerlos sobre aviso… – Kate se tapó la boca reprimiendo la risa.

- Sí, y diles también que se lleven un bote de insecticida extra grande, lo van a necesitar… - Asintió con conocimiento de causa.

- Ahora en serio, ¿tanto odiaba a la víctima cómo para hacer algo así? – Se pasó una mano por el pelo y apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, sosteniéndose con la mano la cabeza.

- Quizá lo que quería era quitarle la identidad… - Ella se le quedó mirando dándole a entender que eso ya lo había descartado ella antes.- No de ésa manera, no para que nosotros no averiguásemos quién era sino… cómo si quisiese quitarle el alma por así decirlo… Su esencia…

- Las huellas son lo que le dan la identidad a una persona... Al igual que el rostro… - A Kate le había gustado ésa teoría.- Así que es posible que la víctima le hubiese causado en el pasado un gran daño a nuestro asesino… - Se llevó el pulgar a los labios mientras miraba a un punto fijo del salón, macerando aquella idea.

- ¿Sabes? – Se la quedó mirando.- Estás muy guapa cuando haces eso. – Ella le miró sin entender a qué se refería.- Cuando haces eso, intentar que las teorías cuadren.

- Eso no vale Rick, tú siempre me ves guapa, hasta recién levantada y sin mi café matutino. – Le sonrió y le dio un beso a modo de agradecimiento por el cumplido. – Hay otra cosa que no me encaja… ¿Y el arma homicida? Allí no vimos ningún cuchillo y mucho menos un hacha o algo parecido que pueda producir éstas lesiones… - Se fijó en la foto. – Sería algo raro que hubiese podido entrar en el edificio llevando algo así sin llamar la atención…

- O… Puede ser que… - Cogió una de las fotos que habían realizado a la casa.- Que no hubiese sido un hacha lo que produjo los cortes sino que hubiese sido algo así… - Le tendió la fotografía a Kate señalándole un elemento concreto.

- ¿Una katana? – Alzó las cejas sorprendida por aquel detalle.- Sí… la verdad es que podría ser… Eso explicaría lo limpios que eran los cortes y el que no quisiese levantar sospechas portando algo así. Tenía todo lo necesario en la casa…- Se llevó una mano al pelo, despeinándolo un poco.

- ¡El cuchillo! – Dijeron los dos al unísono. Se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron.

- Seguro que lo cogió de la cocina. – Castle se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, echando los brazos hacia atrás, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. – Pero… ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?

- Se conocían… - Volvieron a decir los dos a la vez.

- A ver… - Kate cogió un informe y la fotografía de la cerradura. – La cerradura no estaba forzada así que puede ser que la víctima abriese la puerta al asesino o que el asesino tuviese un juego de llaves.

- Voto por el juego de llaves. – Ella le miró para que se explicase. – Según la declaración del portero, él estuvo trabajando hasta las ocho y media, y hasta ésa hora no vio que nadie ajeno al edificio entrase. Además, ninguno de los vecinos escuchó que alguien llamase a la puerta del señor Leeds a ésas horas. – Beckett asintió con la cabeza despacio, asimilando la información.

- Y luego está el tema de los somníferos… - Recordó Kate, cogiendo el informe médico que Lanie les había dado.- ¿Cómo llegó a dárselos el asesino sin que él se enterase? – Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta repasando los medicamentos que el señor Leeds tomaba.

- Será mejor que eso lo pensemos mañana. - Se frotó los ojos con cansancio. - ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos ahora ése baño? – Se levantó del sofá ante la sonrisa de ella. Le quitó los papeles de las manos y los dejó sobre la mesita baja. Luego le tendió la mano y de un tirón la levantó del asiento y la recogió entre sus brazos.

- ¿No te vas a cansar nunca, verdad? – Dijo ella entre risas.

- ¿De ti? – Elevó una ceja. – Jamás. – Le sonrió y la besó en los labios dulcemente. Luego ambos se fueron a preparar ese baño que ella le había prometido.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban metidos en la bañera rodeados de espuma. Kate tenía la espalda apoyada contra el torso de él. Tenían la luz apagada y sólo estaban iluminados por las velas que habían colocado estratégicamente por el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Crees que los chicos sospechan algo? – Apoyó la nunca en el cuello de Castle y levanto la vista para mirarle.

- ¿Sinceramente? Sí… - Cogió un poco de jabón con su mano derecha y luego sopló, haciendo que la espuma saliese desperdigada y un poco se posase en el pelo de ella. – Cuando he llegado ésta mañana a la comisaría y tú estabas interrogando al sospechoso me han mirado con unas caras bastante… raras… Bueno, más raras de las que tienen ya de fábrica.

- Supongo que el hecho de que no hubieses acudido a la escena del crimen y que yo no tuviese mis esposas ha hecho que pensasen que hay algo raro entre nosotros. – Pasó la mano por la superficie del agua acariciando el jabón hecho espuma.

- Estaremos a salvo siempre que no se entere "Iron Gates". – Asintió con rotundidad. – Bueno y siempre que mi madre no decida irse de la lengua e ir contando a sus amistades que su guapísimo y espectacular hijo ya no está en el mercado…

- ¿No decías que no hablaría por el módico precio de un vestido, zapatos y bolso? – Le dio un ligero codazo en el costado.

- ¿Yo dije eso? – Hizo como que intentaba recordarlo. – No sé en qué estaría pensando… La única manera de que mi madre esté callada sería cortándole la lengua y las manos para que no pueda escribir… Pero claro, tampoco quiero ser Joffrey Lannister… - Ella ser rió ante aquella ocurrencia.

- Quizá si yo hablo con ella y le expongo los motivos me haga más caso que a ti… - Elevó los ojos para mirarle.

- Tú inténtalo, no creo que sirva de mucho… - Le aseguró Castle.

- ¡Qué poco confías en mí! – Se hizo la ofendida.

- Ya sabes que en ti sí, es en ella en la que no confiaría ni hasta un pollo en el horno.

- Qué tonto eres… - Se rió. Pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de él para atraerlo hasta ella y así poder besarlo.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se agradece mucho! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

A la mañana siguiente Castle y Beckett decidieron que, para no levantar más sospechas, lo mejor es que él fuese primero a comisaría mientras ella se quedaba un rato más en casa para ordenarla un poco, ya que hacía dos días que no la pisaba.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – Dijo Castle acercándose a Ryan y Esposito mientras llevaba en la mano un par de cafés. - ¿No ha llegado Beckett aún? – Miró hacia el escritorio de ella.

- Ha llamado hace un rato para decir que iba a llegar algo tarde.- Le contestó Esposito.

- Bien bien… y, ¿alguna novedad? – Se acercó al ordenador, metiendo la cabeza entre la de Esposito y Ryan.

- Un par de cosas que podrían dar un giro a la investigación... – Dijo Ryan mirándole de reojo, molesto por esa invasión del espacio vital. – En cuanto llegue Beckett os ponemos al corriente.

- Oye bro… - Esposito aspiró el aroma del escritor. – Hueles a cerezas. – Se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? – Castle se apartó de pronto. – No es cierto…

- Es verdad, hueles a cerezas. – Contesto Ryan mientras olía al escritor.

- ¿Y sabes quién más huele así? – Le preguntó Esposito.

- Beckett… - Respondieron Ryan y Esposito a la vez.

Justo en ése momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y por ellas entró Kate. Los tres se la quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Es que tengo algo raro? – Preguntó cuando se acercó, al ver la forma en la que la miraban.

- Nada… - Respondieron los tres hombres a la vez, mirando cada uno hacia un lado distinto.

- Eh… Vale… - Miró a los tres con el ceño fruncido algo dudosa.

- Por cierto, he hablado con un primo lejano del señor Leeds y me ha dicho algo bastante interesante. – Esposito leyó lo que tenía apuntado en su libreta mientras Ryan hablaba por teléfono. – Anne Leeds, la mujer de la víctima, hizo un testamento que no favorecía demasiado a su hijo. Al parecer dejó todos sus bienes al señor Leeds y hasta que éste no muriese, su hijo no vería ni un centavo.

- Podría ser el móvil del asesinato. – Puntualizó Beckett.

- Eso sí que es una herencia de muerte. – Dijo Castle con una sonrisa pícara.

- Si, muy bien, gracias. – Ryan colgó el teléfono. – Me acaban de llamar los de la compañía de seguros y me han confirmado lo que dijo Rebecca Baker, la alarma fue conectada a las ocho de la tarde y se desconectó a las siete de la mañana. – Releyó sus notas por si se olvidaba de algo. – Parece buena su coartada.

- Pero podría haber contratado a alguien y, como sabía que sospecharíamos de él, se fabricó ésa coartada. – Contestó Castle.

- Hay que revisar sus cuentas, a ver si ha habido movimientos extraños de dinero. – Dijo Beckett quitándose la chaqueta para ponerse manos a la obra.

Unas horas después estaban en la sala de reuniones, con la mesa llena de papeles.

- Aquí no hay nada extraño. – Beckett dejó el papel que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla algo cansada.

- Según parece es una familia de lo más normal. – Castle apoyó el codo sobre la mesa. – Aunque no sé cómo llegan a fin de mes con éstos ingresos.

- Si no es el hijo estamos como al principio. – Esposito tiró los papeles de mala gana sobre la mesa. – Quien quiera que haya hecho esto se ha cubierto muy bien las espaldas.

- De momento no existe el asesinato perfecto Espo. – Kate resopló. – Tiene que haber algo que no hayamos visto aún.

- Y así es. – Dijo Ryan entrando en la sala portando más papeles. – Estábamos mirando en el sitio equivocado. – Todos se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad. – Al parecer él tiene otra cuenta a espaldas de su mujer, y aquí sí que hay cosas jugosas. – Les tendió copias a sus compañeros.

- ¡Guau! ¡Éstos sí que son unos grandes ingresos! – Castle levantó las cejas sorprendido.

- La pregunta es, ¿de dónde sale éste dinero si sólo es un vendedor de enciclopedias a domicilio? ¿Y por qué se lo está ocultando a su mujer? – Kate se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Quizá trafique con droga. – Respondió Esposito.

- Es posible… - Beckett observó las cuentas. – Hace cinco días saco 50.000 dólares…

- ¿Para pagar un sicario? - Ésta vez habló Ryan.

- No lo sé… - Ella frunció el ceño. – Traédmelo. Creo que tiene que aclararnos unas cuantas cosas.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se agradece mucho! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Unas horas después, Ryan y Esposito aparecieron en la comisaría junto con Simon Baker. Lo llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios donde lo tuvieron un rato esperando hasta que Beckett y Castle entraron. Ryan y Esposito los observaban detrás del cristal.

- No entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí. Ya les dije que no sé nada. – Simon se cruzó de brazos mientras Rick y Kate tomaron asiento.

- Sólo queríamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más señor Baker. – Dijo Beckett. - Hay algo que no nos cuadra de sus cuentas.

- ¿Han estado mirando mis cuentas? – Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Y qué no les cuadra, que no llegamos casi a fin de mes? – Simon se molestó.

- No nos referimos a ésa cuenta sino a ésta otra. – Castle le acercó una de las hojas. – La que tiene usted sólo y de la que su mujer no tiene ni idea.

- ¿Cómo es posible que un vendedor de enciclopedias gane al mes más de 4000 dólares? – Kate alzó una ceja. – Eso es demasiado dinero.

- Eh… Soy buen vendedor… - Respondió algo nervioso.

- Verá, hemos hablado con su jefe y nos ha dicho que hace más de un año que no trabaja para ellos… Así que será mejor que empiece a decirnos la verdad si no quiere que le detenga por obstrucción a la justicia. – Amenazó Beckett.

- Está bien, está bien… - Se pasó las manos por el pelo algo alterado. – Yo… me dedico a… a hacer compañía a las mujeres… - Tragó despacio.

- ¿Prostitución? – Castle abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por la declaración.

- No no… yo las hago compañía… y… bueno… - Lo dejó caer.

- Sexo a cambio de dinero, eso, señor Baker, es prostitución y es un delito así que podría acabar en la cárcel… - Le metió miedo la inspectora. – Pero si colabora todo sería distinto. – Simon asintió. – Hace cinco días sacó 50.000 dólares de su cuenta, ¿para qué los quería? ¿Contrató a alguien para que acabase con la vida de su padrastro?

- ¡No! ¡No! – Negó con la cabeza. – Eso era para… para… la entrada de una casa…

- ¿Estaba pensando mudarse sin que su mujer lo supiese? – Habló Castle.

- Es que… Bueno, sí… Iba a dejarla… Lleva varios años muy rara… No es la mujer con la que me casé… - Resopló. – Y hace un par de años conocí a alguien y… Estábamos planeando fugarnos juntos… Empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. – Castle y Beckett se miraron.

- ¿Cómo era la relación entre su mujer y su padrastro? – Preguntó Beckett mientras tomaba notas es una libreta.

- Pues… No sé… Ni bien ni mal… - Simon se encogió de hombros. – No es que hayan tenido mucha relación.

- ¿Dónde estuvo usted el día del asesinato? – Volvió a preguntar el escritor.

- Ya se lo dije, estaba en casa… - Tragó despacio.

- ¿Y estuvieron usted y su mujer todo el rato juntos? – Habló Kate mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Pues… - Tragó saliva. – En realidad no. – Beckett y Castle se miraron de reojo. – Ésa noche estuve yo solo en casa. Rebecca estuvo trabajando. – Admitió.

- Así que nos mintió… - Dijo Kate en voz alta. - ¿Por qué?

- A mí también me sorprendió lo que contestó y cuando le pregunté ella me dijo que lo hizo porque no quería que sospechasen de mí.

- ¿Y sabe dónde estuvo su mujer a ésas horas? – Interrogó Castle.

- Trabajando. Es limpiadora en la residencia de ancianos Santa Rosa.

- Está bien. De momento eso es todo. – Kate se levantó de la silla y Castle la imitó. – Estese localizable en todo momento por si surgen más preguntas.

Salieron de la sala de interrogatorios dejando allí a Simon Baker. El equipo se reunió en el pasillo.

- Ryan, quiero que averigües si es cierto que ésa noche la señora Baker estuvo trabajando en la residencia Santa Rosa.

- Ahora mismo me pongo con ello jefa. – Ryan fue directo a su mesa.

- Y tú Espo, intenta encontrar a algunas de ésas mujeres de las que nos ha hablado Simon. – Dijo Kate. – A ver si nos ha vuelto a mentir. – Esposito asintió y se puso a ello.

- ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? – Preguntó Castle.

- Por lo pronto necesito un café. – Pusieron rumbo a la sala de descanso. – Luego volveremos a repasar todo un poco.

Ya en la sala de descanso ambos estaban con sus cafés.

- Oye, estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no te vienes ésta noche a cenar a casa con nosotros? – En ése momento Kate se atragantó con el café.

- ¿Con tu madre y con Alexis? – Él asintió. - No sé… ¿No es un poco pronto? – Dijo no muy convencida.

- ¿Pronto? – Alzó las cejas. – Pero si os conocéis desde hace cuatro años…

- Sí ya, pero no es lo mismo… Ahora las cosas son distintas de como lo eran antes. – Le miró de reojo.

- Ya… Lo que pasa es que no quieres pasar por el bochorno de las esposas, ¿eh? – Le sonrió queriendo hacerle ver que no iba a presionarla.

Kate iba a contestarle cuando sonó su móvil.

- Un momento… - Le dijo a Castle mientras descolgaba. – Beckett.

- Hola cariño. – Habló con ternura la forense. - Acabo de analizar la katana y el cuchillo que me trajisteis y ambas coinciden. El cuchillo de cocina fue el que acabó con la vida de la víctima, y la katana fue utilizada para desmembrarle.

- Bueno por lo menos tenemos algo seguro. – Beckett apoyó la espalda contra la mesa de la sala. - ¿Y hay alguna huella?

- He encontrado algo verdaderamente extraño… En el mango del cuchillo hay una pequeña mancha de sangre y lo que parece ser una huella… Pero no es una huella común.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó la inspectora intrigada.

- Pues a que no tiene las líneas características de todas las huellas sino lo que parecen ser pequeños cuadrados.

- ¿Y eso que puede significar? – Kate frunció el ceño intentando hacerse una idea de lo que decía su amiga.

- Pues no estoy segura todavía, tendría que seguir investigando pero al menos es una pequeña pista.

- Gracias Lanie. Llámame en cuanto averigües algo. – Colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Castle. - ¿Y a qué hora quieres que vayamos a cenar?

- ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió por ése cambio de idea. Ella asintió a su pregunta. – Pues… en cuanto acabemos con esto hoy. Ahora mismo la llamo. – Fue a darle un beso pero ella rápidamente le frenó.

- Castle, la comisaría… - Hizo un gesto con los ojos.

- Sí, sí, cierto… - Asintió como un niño pequeño.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se ag****radece mucho! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

La pareja llegó a casa de Castle, y antes de que él pudiese utilizar la llave la puerta se abrió de pronto.

- ¡Kate querida! – Martha la estrujó entre sus brazos. – ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡Estás preciosa!

- Lo mismo digo Martha. – Sonrió tímidamente.

- No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que por fin estéis juntos… - Se lo dijo en un tono confidente y la cogió del brazo. – No sabes lo insoportable que estuvo Richard durante una temporada…

- ¡Madre! – La regañó el escritor. Kate le miró de reojo.

- Oh Richard sabes que es completamente cierto lo que he dicho. – Se giró para mirarle. - ¿Una copa de vino? – Ofreció a la inspectora.

- Sí… - Asintió.- O mejor la botella entera… - Dijo esto en voz baja.

- Tranquila… - Rick se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano. – Todo va a salir bien. – Intentó reconfortarla. – Unas cuentas preguntas indiscretas y ya estará contenta.

En ése momento Martha apareció con un par de copas de vino y el teléfono.

- Ten querida. – Le dio la copa a Kate. – Por cierto Richard, Alexis me ha dicho que en cuanto llegases la llamaras por teléfono.

- No le pasa nada, ¿no? – Su madre negó con la cabeza. – Disculpadme. – Se fue a su despacho para hablar con más tranquilidad.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal? ¿Estáis con algún caso? – Se acomodó en el sofá.

- Sí, la verdad es que tenemos uno algo complicado y… - Iba a seguir hablando pero Martha la cortó.

- Ya, ya… pero vamos a lo importante… ¿Cómo se está portando mi Richard contigo?

- Eh… Pues… Bien, bien…- La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. – Muy bien la verdad. – Asintió con una sonrisa.

- Eso está bien. – Dio un sorbo a su copa. - Pero si no se porta como debe sólo tienes que decírmelo y ya le pegaré yo un buen tirón de orejas.

- No creo que haga falta Martha. – Eso le sacó una sonrisa a la inspectora que estaba algo cortada.

- Eso espero… Y bueno, así en confianza, ¿cuánto lleváis juntos? Porque mi hijo no suelta prenda.

- Eh… - Se quedó casi sin habla. Estas cosas le daban mucha vergüenza y más con Martha. – Pues… casi seis meses…

- ¡Caray! ¿Y cómo he podido yo estar tanto tiempo sin enterarme? – Dijo para sí en voz alta. – Se os ha dado muy bien jugar al escondite… - Le dio un ligero codazo cariñoso. - ¿Y hay alguien más que lo sepa?

- No, no… - Negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, mi padre también lo sabe pero nadie de la comisaría está al tanto, y me gustaría que siguiese siendo así… Al menos de momento…

- Oh por mí no tienes que preocuparte cariño, soy una tumba. – Hizo un gesto como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera.

- Muchas gracias Martha. – La cogió de la mano con cariño y la sonrió.

- Y, por cierto, ¿cuándo vais a empezar a darme nietos? – Alzó las cejas y sonrió, Beckett se atragantó con el vino.

En ése momento llegó Castle a tiempo para responder por Kate.

- ¡Madre por favor! ¡La estás avergonzando!

- ¿Qué? Sólo preguntaba. Quiero seguir siendo una abuela joven y guapa que presume de sus nietos. – Se defendió Martha.

- Ya tienes a Alexis para eso madre. – Castle se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- Sí pero no es lo mismo. Ya es demasiado mayor para ponerle lacitos en el pelo y vestidos.

Kate se había quedado casi sin habla y se aferró a su copa de vino. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar ya? – Castle se levantó del asiento y cogió a Kate de la mano. – Alexis me ha dicho que llegará tarde y que no la esperemos.

- Creo que tu madre me da miedo. – Le dijo Kate en bajito.

- Llevas tu arma, ¿no? – La sonrió y ella asintió. – Entonces estamos a salvo.

- Por cierto Kate, te quedas a dormir, ¿no? – Dijo Martha dándolo por hecho. Castle y Beckett me miraron.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se ag****radece mucho! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaban a la mitad de la cena cuando Alexis entró por la puerta.

- Hola, siento llegar tarde, tenía que acabar unas cosas para la universidad. – Dejó la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones.

- No te preocupes. – Su hija le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Has podido terminar el trabajo? – Se metió el tenedor en la boca.

- Sí, ya está acabado. – Besó a su abuela en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado, teniendo a su padre enfrente y a Kate en diagonal.- Me alegro de verte Kate. – Sonrió a la detective.

- Lo mismo te digo. – Contestó ella. - ¿Qué tal en la universidad? ¿Te gusta? – Bebió de su copa.

- La verdad es que muy bien aunque algo agobiada con las clases, los trabajos y las prácticas con Lanie. – Se puso un poco de ensalada en el plato. – Qué buena pinta tiene todo abuela. – Martha le sonrió.

- Ya te he dicho que sería mejor dejar las prácticas por ahora Alexis. – Habló Castle. – Tienes que centrarte en tus estudios.

- Oh Richard déjala, Alexis sabe perfectamente lo que hace. – Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto. - ¿Tú creer que sí tu hija no pudiese con todo no lo habría dejado ya?

- Yo sólo digo que así estaría menos agobiada. – Apuntó el escritor. A todo esto Kate estaba observando la conversación mientras seguía comiendo en silencio.

- No te preocupes papá, ya hablé con Lanie de esto y quedamos en que, sí no podía con todo, seguiría con las prácticas en verano.

- ¿Lo ves? – Martha alzó las cejas mirando a su hijo. – Que tú no seas responsable no significa que tú hija no lo sea Richard.

- Sí madre. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Y esto me recuerda que aún no llevas escrito ni la mitad del nuevo libro y que como sigas así tendrás de nuevo a Gina persiguiéndote día y noche y yo no estoy dispuesta a aguantar sus insistentes llamadas. – Dijo Martha de forma tajante.

- Sí madre sí… - Castle suspiró. – Tú preocúpate de tu escuela que yo lo haré sobre mis libros.

Kate intentó cambiar de tema.

- Y… - Kate carraspeó. - ¿Qué tal tus clases Martha?

- Ah muy bien querida. – Se sirvió un poco más de vino. – La verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Deberíais venir un día a ver alguna de las obras que representamos.

- La verdad es que suena muy bien eso. – Kate asintió y sonrió a Martha, luego miró de reojo a Castle.

- Además así puedo ir presumiendo de nuera. – Alzó una ceja y sonrió con picardía.

- Madre… - Dijo Richard en tono de advertencia. - ¿Recuerdas que ibas a guardar el secreto?

- ¿Secreto? – Preguntó la pelirroja. - ¿Es que lo vuestro es un secreto?

- Eh… sí… - Sonrió algo nerviosa e incómoda. – Al menos de momento, no queremos que se enteren en comisaría.

- Está bien, no iré presumiendo, pero lo de que vengáis a la escuela sigue en pie. – Levantó la copa de vino y luego le dio un sorbo. –

- Claro Martha iremos a verte. – Sonrió Beckett.

- Oh por cierto, ¿qué vais a hacer estas navidades?

- Madre… - Castle iba a continuar pero Martha siguió hablando.

- Porque había pensado que podríamos celebrarlas aquí en familia, con tu padre desde luego – Le dijo a Kate. – podríamos ir a patinar sobre hielo a Rockefeller Center y luego ver el árbol de navidad. – Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla mientras pensaba.

- Abuela… - Dijo Alexis pero de nuevo Martha no les dejó cortarla.

- Después podemos hacer las compras de navidad e ir a cenar a algún sitio…

- Sí… pero… - A Kate también le cortó.

- Oh y tenemos que ir a ver el espectáculo de El Cascanueces o el Radio City Christmas Spectacular Music Hall, ¡a recordar viejos tiempos! – Hizo aspavientos con las manos y sonrió.

- Eh… Madre, aún quedan unos tres meses para navidades, creo que es un poco pronto para hacer tantos planes. – Lo que le faltaba, que su madre empezase a asustar a Kate.

- ¿Y qué son tres meses? Eso no es nada. – Alzó la ceja, dándole a entender que el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa. – Y por cierto, tengo que hablar con tú padre Kate, que me muero por tener una relación de consuegros. Va a ser muy divertido. – Sonrió.

- Eh, sí, claro Martha. – Contestó Kate. Castle se sirvió mucho más vino. – Podíamos hacer una cena en mí casa. – Propuso.

- ¡Es una excelente idea querida! – Dijo Martha elevando la voz. – Y cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdas el anillo de la abuela, Richard?

- Sí, el que habías perdido.

- Pues lo he encontrado y había pensado que podrías dárselo a Kate… - Martha sonrió y a Castle, de la impresión, se le cayó la copa, derramando el vino sobre Kate.

- ¡Castle! – Instintivamente Beckett se echó hacia atrás levantando las manos.

- ¡Papá! – Se alarmó Alexis.

- ¡Por dios Richard! – Martha negó con la cabeza. – Espero que en la cama seas más cuidadoso…

- ¡Madre! – Le regañó mientras intentaba secar con una servilleta el vino derramado sobre la inspectora.

- Bueno… ¿Alguien quiere postre? – Preguntó la actriz.

- ¡No! – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Vale vale… Kate querida, ve al armario de Richard, que en el segundo cajón he acomodado toda tu ropa. – Todos se quedaron mirando a la abuela. – No me gustaba nada verla en esa bolsa debajo de la cama.

- ¿Has estado hurgando en mi habitación? – Su hijo no daba crédito al igual que los demás.

- ¿Hurgar? Yo lo llamaría más bien ser una madre preocupada. – Se excusó. – Que llevabas muchos meses muy raro… Una madre tiene que saber qué le ocurre a su hijo…

- ¿Tú ya lo sabías? – Preguntó Alexis.

Kate se había quedado petrificada con la servilleta en la mano ante aquella declaración.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía. – Admitió.

- ¿Y desde hace cuanto? ¿Y cómo? – Richard se había quedado helado.

- Oh pues desde hace un par de meses. – Sonrió. – Y el cómo es porque encontré un sujetador asomándose por debajo de la cama. Prácticamente me obligasteis a ser la "Detective Rodgers"

- Y… ¿Cómo es que no dijiste nada? – Habló Kate.

- Porque estaba esperando a que fueseis vosotros los que me lo contaseis. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Y porque encontramos a Richard ahí esposado a la cama que si no a saber cuándo os dignáis a dar la noticia.

- Sí ya lo sabías, ¿a qué ha venido todo lo que hoy? – Quiso saber su hijo.

- Oh una pequeña venganza por haberme mantenido al margen. – Declaró.

- Ya podías haberme contado algo abuela… - Dijo Alexis.

- No quería estropear mi gran actuación de hoy. – Sonrió. - Ahora sí, ¿postre? – Todos se miraron y terminaron por asentir.

Después de la cena y de haber recogido todo, Alexis se fue a dormir alegando que estaba muy cansada. Martha subió a su habitación a leer un rato para dejar algo de intimidad a la pareja. Richard y Kate habían decidido ver una película en el salón. Después de una hora más o menos, Castle se había acomodado, tumbándose en el sofá y con la cabeza en las piernas de Kate mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Al rato Richard se quedó dormido y Beckett iba por el mismo camino cuando el ruido de alguien bajando por las escaleras la sobresaltó.

- Siento haberte asustado querida. – Martha iba con una bata de seda burdeos. –Sólo quería decirte que me alegro mucho que por fin formes parte de esta familia. – Se acercó a la inspectora y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Muchas gracias Martha. – Sonrió tímidamente. – Yo también me alegro de teneros.

- Descansa. – Le sonrió. Fue a la cocina a por algo y luego subió de nuevo las escaleras.

Al día siguiente Castle y Beckett hicieron lo de siempre, ella llegó un poco antes que él a la comisaría. Llevaban un rato repasando informes y todavía no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión. Castle estaba algo aburrido y, aprovechando que Beckett se había ido a por un café, sacó su móvil y se puso a hurgan en él. Algo llamó la atención de Esposito.

- ¿Llevas una foto con Beckett de fondo de pantalla? – Alzó las cejas sorprendido por dicho hecho e intentó cogerle el móvil pero Castle lo impidió.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! – Negó rotundamente guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo.

- Sí… - Ryan frunció el ceño y se llevó el boli a los labios. – Yo también he visto algo.

- No… Jeje… - Se rió nervioso. – Es el cansancio que os está jugando una mala pasada, nada más.

- Tío, sé lo que he visto – Esposito se recostó en la silla. – y tienes una foto con Beckett de lo más… extraña.

- Cien dólares a cada uno y os dejo el Ferrari si hacéis como que no habéis visto nada. – Les chantajeó Castle.

- Y un par de entradas para los Knicks – Añadió Ryan. – a pie de pista.

- Vale, vale… Trato hecho. – Asintió el escritor a regañadientes. – Pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

- Nuestros labios están sellados. – Le aseguró Esposito.

Los chicos siguieron a lo suyo cuando Beckett se unió a ellos. En ése momento sonó el teléfono de Ryan y todos le miraron con expectación.

- Muy bien… Sí… Vale, gracias. Si se acuerda de algo más no dude en llamarme. – Y colgó el teléfono. – Rebecca sí que fue ésa noche a trabajar, la vieron por la residencia aunque no tienen el mismo control por las noches que por las mañanas. Además tuvo un percance con el coche.

- ¿Qué clase de percance? – Preguntó Esposito.

- Al parecer tenía el coche mal estacionado y otro vehículo le dio un golpe. – Relató Ryan. – Según me han dicho suele dejar el coche mal aparcado.

- ¿Puedes averiguar si tienen cámaras de seguridad en el aparcamiento de la residencia? Sólo por curiosidad. – Comentó la inspectora.

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver? – Preguntó Castle.

- Aún no lo sé pero no quiero descartar nada.

Al cabo de un rato Ryan volvió con novedades. Le habían mandado el vídeo del aparcamiento de la residencia y había algo si no esclarecedor, extraño.

- Acabo de ver la grabación. – Ryan puso el vídeo en la sala de reuniones. – Y se ve cómo Rebecca llega al trabajo a las siete de la tarde.

- Así que no nos han mentido. – Chasqueó la lengua Kate.

- Yo no me anticiparía… - Ryan adelantando el vídeo hasta las 23:00. – Ahí se ve cómo Rebecca se va antes de que acabe su turno. – El detective sonrió.

- ¿Se ve hacía dónde va? – Preguntó Castle apoyándose en la mesa. Ryan negó con la cabeza.

- Pues seguimos sin nada. Todo lo que digamos es circunstancial. – Contestó Beckett.

- No necesariamente… - Intervino Esposito. – Podemos utilizar el GPS de su móvil para saber dónde fue.

- Eso es una gran idea Esposito. – Le felicitó Beckett.

- Creo que debería ir pensando en quitarle el GPS a mi móvil… - Dijo Castle. – A ver si un día os va a dar por ser un par de marujas y empezáis a controlar todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Lo único que veríamos es que estás todo el día pegado a nosotros. – Contestó Ryan. – Y más a alguien que sabemos… - Dijo en bajito, llevándose un codazo por parte del escritor.

- Pues pongámonos a ello. – Dijo Beckett.

Salieron de la sala de reuniones y fueron todos directos a la mesa de Esposito. Después de introducir en el ordenador una serie de parámetros en el programa del ordenador, dieron con la señal del GPS de Rebecca Baker. En ésos momentos, al parecer, se encontraba en su casa. Esposito toqueteó algunas teclas del ordenador y aparecieron los distintos itinerarios de la señora Baker.

- Vale… Aquí está lo que buscábamos. – Dijo Esposito mostrando la trayectoria de aquel día.

- Bien, aquí se la ve llegando al trabajo a la hora que nos han confirmado… - Señaló Beckett. – Y aquí saliendo a las once de la residencia…

- No puede ser… - Castle se sorprendió por el recorrido que estaba tomando el GPS.

- Eso está a un par de manzanas de la casa de la víctima. – Añadió Ryan. – Debió de aparcar lejos del domicilio para que nadie pudiese verla.

- Creo que con esto queda claro que es nuestra asesina. – Comentó Esposito.

- Necesitamos algo más. Cualquier abogado podría alegar que le robaron el móvil y que fue otra persona la que cometió el asesinato. – Beckett se estaba desesperando. – Quiero saber todo sobre Rebecca Baker. Todo hasta la marca de la papilla que comía de niña.

Beckett estaba en la sala de descanso dándole vueltas con una cucharilla al café cuando Castle hizo presencia.

- Éste caso es una locura. – Admitió la inspectora.

- Pero no ha habido ninguno aún que no hayamos podido resolver. Ni siquiera el de los zombies, el vampiro o el del fantasma asesino. – Ella le sonrió.

- Sólo espero que no tengamos un asesinato así en mucho tiempo. – Le dio un trago al café.

- Deberíamos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones. – Ella le miró. – La casa de los Hamptons está vacía… ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece una gran idea pero… ¿Qué vamos a decir aquí? Que desaparezcamos los dos así por las buenas…

- Seguro que se te ocurre algo. – Se preparó un café. – Siempre puedes decir que te vas unos días con tu padre y yo tengo que ponerme a seguir con mi libro. – Propuso Castle.

- Sí… - Asintió agarrando con ambas manos la taza. – Algo así podemos decir. Además, seguro que tu madre nos echa un cable.

- Cierto… Aunque por el módico precio de unos cuantos nietos. – Bromeó el escritor al ver la cara de pánico que puso Beckett.

- Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo porque si no me hubiese puesto un foco en la cara y me habría interrogado hasta hacerme confesar todos mis secretos. – Sonrió la inspectora. - ¿Duermes hoy en casa?

- Por supuesto. – Asintió Rick.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se ag****radece mucho! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Era ya tarde y Richard y Kate estaban ya metidos en la cama aunque aún no se había dormido. Se encontraban abrazados y tapados únicamente por las sábanas. Ella estaba tumbada sobre su pecho mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios sobre su pectoral, él mientras le acariciaba el pelo y respiraba su aroma a cerezas.

- Así que… Un anillo, ¿eh? – Beckett rompió el silencio.

- Tonterías de mí madre sin importancia. – Negó él. – Era parte de su pequeña venganza.

- Ya… - Se mordió el labio inferior. – Y… ¿A cuántas mujeres más te ha ofrecido que les des dicho anillo?

- ¿Está preguntando por mí número inspectora? – Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

- No… Sólo es curiosidad. – Hizo un gesto con la boca restándole importancia.

- ¿Dónde quedó eso de que no íbamos a hablar de nuestras conquistas? ¿De qué todo el mundo tiene sus secretos y que, por el bien de la relación, era mejor no compartirlos? – Recordó la frase que ella misma le había dicho tiempo atrás.

- Sólo era una pregunta sin importancia. Sí no quieres contestar no pasa nada. – Se encogió de hombros haciéndole ver que le daba igual aunque, en realidad, no era así.

- ¿Así que ahora sí te interesa mi número? – Alzó una ceja con expresión divertida.

- No es que me interese. – Se incorporó un poco para poder mirarle mejor. – Ya te he dicho que era sólo curiosidad. – Negó con la cabeza. – Olvídalo.

- Ah no no no… - Se cruzó de brazos. – Ya has abierto la caja de Pandora, no intentes cerrarla ahora…

- En serio Rick, era una tontería… Déjalo. – Volvió a morderse el labio inferior. No debía haber preguntado, ahora él insistiría.

- Ya lo sabes, tú me dices el tuyo y yo te digo el mío. – Sonrió.

- Mmmm… - Alzó los ojos pensativa. - ¿Hablamos de parejas o sólo de sexo?

- Pues… ¿En cuál de los dos tienes un número inferior? – Preguntó casi con miedo.

- ¿Así que ahora no lo quieres saber? – Se rió. – Tú has sido el que ha insistido… - Le recordó.

- Ya bueno, pero tampoco quiero asustarme.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo? – Se le quedó mirando y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué? No no… - Se apresuró en negar. – Es sólo que me dejaste claro que había muchos… Y ya he conocido a tres de tus novios…

- ¡Tú te has casado dos veces! – Se cruzó de brazos. – Y seguro que ha habido un montón de chicas entre medias… Además, te recuerdo que tú eras el que iba firmando el pecho a las mujeres… Quizá quién termine asustándose sea yo…

- Bueno de firmar pechos a acostarme con ellas hay un paso… - Se defendió pero ella le miró dándole a entender que no lo creía. - ¡Eh! Que tampoco me he acostado con todas las mujeres del mundo…

- Ni yo con todos los hombres… - Puntualizó ella.

- Bien – Se acomodó en la cama y apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero. – Prometo no asustarme sí tú prometes lo mismo… - Le tendió la mano para cerrar el pacto.

- Hecho. – Respondió ella dándole la mano sellando así el trato.

- Vale, tú primero.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – Se señaló. – Has dicho que sí tú decías los tuyos yo decía los míos… - Levantó una ceja. – Así que te toca ser el primero.

- ¿Y quién me asegura que, después de decir los míos, tú digas los tuyos? – Contestó con un tono infantil.

- Rick por favor… - Negó con la cabeza. – A ver, ¿por qué no lo decimos a la vez? Así ninguno se puede echar atrás. – Propuso y él asintió. - ¿Listo?

- Once – Habló Castle.

- Nueve – Contestó Kate.

- ¡¿Nueve?! – Dijo el escritor alarmado.

- Y tú once… – Respondió la inspectora. – Te recuerdo que habías dicho que no ibas a asustarte… Además, tampoco son tantos y tú me has "ganado".

- Sí bueno pero… Espera… - Se quedó pensando. - ¿Nueve contando conmigo? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Así que soy el número diez en tú lista…

- Ya y yo soy el número doce, ¿no? – Le miró y levantó las cejas.

- Sí pero eres mí número doce y la última. – Le dejó claro y ella le sonrió con cariño y le besó dulcemente.

- ¿Sigues demasiado traumatizado por mí vida sexual? – Bromeó. - ¿O también quieres que nos demos todos los detalles? – Se rió.

- ¡No no! ¡Nada de detalles! – Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. – Prefiero seguir viviendo en la ignorancia. - Dijo dramáticamente y ella soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno qué, ¿creer que podrás dormir o estarás dándole vueltas toda la noche a este tema? – Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Dormir? ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? – Negó con la cabeza. – Necesitaré muchos mimos para que se me pase el susto. – Ella se rió.

- Anda ven aquí. – Se tumbó en la cama, le atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó. – Que sepas que tienes mucho morro Rick. – Él apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kate y ella le acarició el pelo.

- Sí, un poco. – Admitió. – Pero ya sabes que necesito tus mimos para poder dormir bien. Bueno… tus mimos y otras cosas… - Dijo con picardía levantando la cabeza para poder mirarla, ella sonrió.

- No vamos a dormir mucho esta noche, ¿verdad? – Él negó con la cabeza. – Me lo temía. – Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso que comenzó siendo tierno para acabar siendo más apasionado.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba la señora Baker en la sala de interrogatorios. Como siempre Ryan y Esposito se quedaron detrás del cristal mientras Beckett y Castle eran los responsables del interrogatorio.

- Buenos días señora Baker, tome asiento por favor. – Le pidió la inspectora.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Rebecca.

- Sólo queríamos hacerle unas preguntas, nada más. – Contestó Kate.

- Sabemos que no estuvo en su casa la noche del asesinato. – Habló Castle. – Así que nos mintió.

- No quería que sospechasen de mi marido… - Admitió.- Pero lo demás es verdad, él no salió en ningún momento de la casa.

- Pero usted sí. – Dijo Beckett. - ¿Dónde estuvo ésa noche?

- Estuve en la residencia donde trabajo.

- ¿Y cuál es su horario? ¿A qué hora salió de trabajar? – Interrogó el escritor.

- Estuve desde las siete hasta las dos de la mañana. – Aseguró la mujer.

- ¿Está usted segura? Porque según esto – Puso sobre la mesa una fotografía de la cámara de seguridad. – usted salió del trabajo a las once de la noche. ¿Dónde fue? – Rebecca tragó saliva. – Yo le diré dónde fue, a matar a Andrew Leeds.

- ¿Qué? – Rebecca negó con la cabeza. - ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! Fui a casa de una amiga.

- ¿A ésas horas? – Castle alzó una ceja.

- No se encontraba bien. – Aseguró la señora Baker.

- ¿Y por qué el móvil de su GPS la sitúa en el apartamento del señor Leeds? – Kate esperaba tener por fin una declaración.

- Me robaron el móvil. – Afirmó la mujer.

- Qué casualidad que quién le robó el teléfono fuese a matar a su suegro. – Apuntó Rick.

- Ésa es la verdad. – Rebecca seguía en sus trece.

- Bien, le diré lo que creo… Usted mató a su suegro por venganza. Sabía que averiguaríamos lo de la herencia de la señora Leeds y que sospecharíamos de su marido pero no de usted. Se equivocaba. – Aseguró Beckett. – Tarde o temprano siempre damos con la verdad.

- Eso de ahí es un corte, ¿Verdad? – Señaló Castle una pequeña señal en la mano de la mujer. Ella se tapó con la manga del jersey.

- Le voy a contar una historia… Hace treinta años Andrew Leeds fue sospechoso de asesinato. Su primera mujer apareció muerta en lo que pareció ser un robo frustrado. Pero al no haber pruebas de que el señor Leeds estuviese involucrado no fue condenado. – Relató Beckett. – Todo el mundo creyó menos la hija de la víctima, que por aquél entonces tenía unos quince años.

- Años después se casó y volvió a encontrarse con la persona que le había arruinado la vida. Ahora era el padrastro de su marido. – Continuó Castle ante la atenta mirada de Rebecca. – Se pasó todos los años de su matrimonio pensando en cómo podría acabar con la vida de su recién estrenado suegro. Lo preparó todo muy bien de manera que no sospechásemos de usted.

- Esperó a que el portero terminase su turno y cuando vio que su suegro se fue a dar su paseo nocturno, se metió en la casa, dónde cambió las pastillas del corazón por los somníferos que robó en la residencia. – Dijo Beckett. – Esperó dentro de la casa escondida, ¿tal vez debajo de la cama? Y cuando Andrew se durmió usted le mató.

- No tienen ninguna prueba para demostrar que yo lo hice. – Aseguró Rebecca con una mirada fría.

- Oh no se preocupe por eso, las terminaremos encontrando. Nadie es perfecto y usted no es la excepción. – Garantizó Beckett.

Después del interrogatorio consiguieron una orden de registro para la casa de los señores Baker. Ryan y Esposito fueron los encargados de ejecutarla.

- La verdad es que hay que tener mucha sangre fría para hacerle eso a un ser humano. – Dijo Ryan mientras buscaba por detrás de los libros de una estantería.

- Y yo que pensaba que estábamos ante un crimen perfecto. – Habló Esposito mientras revisaba uno de los armarios.

- Por mucho que tardemos siempre acabamos dando con los asesinos. – Aseguró Kevin.

- Aquí no hay nada… - Fue hacia la cocina donde encontró la puerta que llevaba hacia el sótano.

Encendieron las luces y bajaron las escaleras. El sótano estaba lleno de trastos y parecía que no lo limpiaban desde hacía un tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán Castle y Beckett en admitir que están juntos? – Preguntó Ryan.

- Llevan así casi seis meses… Y no creo que digan nada hasta que no se les pille in fraganti… - Aseguró Esposito. – Dejemos que sigan así, hemos conseguido cien pavos cada uno, el Ferrari de Castle y unas entradas para los Knicks… A ver qué más podemos sacarle al escritor. – Sonrió con malicia.

- Me parece una buena idea. – Asintió Ryan mientras se reían. En ése momento Esposito dio un paso y unas de las tablas de madera del suelo crujió de forma extraña y se separó del resto.

- Parece que aquí hay algo. – Javier sacó una linterna, se la puso en la boca, y levantó los tablones. Dentro había una caja de zapatos.

- No es un lugar muy apropiado para guardar el calzado. – Apuntó Ryan. Cuando abrieron la caja ambos inspectores se miraron.

- Hay que llamar a Beckett. – Dijo Esposito.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se ag****radece mucho! =D Ya se está acercando el final, el próximo capítulo es el último. ¡Espero que os esté gustando!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Lanie había llamado a Beckett y ella y el escritor fueron directos a la morgue. Tenían novedades.

- Las extrañas huellas que encontré en el arma homicida coinciden con las huellas de éstos guantes de cocina. – Les señaló la forense. – Además de que hay pequeños rastros de sangre que corresponden a la de la víctima.

- ¿Y hay huellas dentro del guante? – Preguntó la inspectora.

- Sí, y son de la señora Baker. – Contestó Lanie. – Y ésta es la ropa que usó para cometer el asesinato. La sangre es de la víctima. Además los somníferos encontrados en su casa son los mismos que ingirió el señor Leeds.

- La tenemos. – Aseguró Castle. – Y va a necesitar un buen abogado.

- Ni con el mejor letrado va a poder librarse de la condena que le va a caer. – Comentó Beckett.

En la sala de interrogatorios.

- Puede seguir negándolo todo señora Baker pero tenemos las pruebas que demuestran que usted fue la que mató al señor Leeds. – Puso el arma homicida, que estaba metida en una bolsa de plástico. – Éste fue el cuchillo que utilizó para atravesar el corazón de Andrew Leeds. Y después tuvo la sangre fría para cortarle la cabeza y las extremidades. – Dio un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos.

- Además hemos encontrado en el sótano de su casa un fajo de billetes y unas joyas procedentes de la caja fuerte de su suegro. – Apuntó Castle mientas la acusada no decía ni una palabra. – Además de la ropa manchada con la sangre del señor Leeds.

- Se coló en la casa de Andrew, cambió sus pastillas para el corazón por somníferos y cuando se hubo dormido aprovechó para asestarle la puñalada mortal. ¿Me equivoco? – Volvió a repetir Beckett pero Rebecca ni pestañeó ante aquellas acusaciones. – Vamos a acusarla de asesinato en primer grado y la pena por éste delito es cadena perpetua. Va a tener toda la vida para pensar en si lo que hizo mereció realmente la pena.

- Quiero un abogado. – Fue lo único que la señora Baker dijo.

- Lo va a necesitar. – Le aseguró la inspectora.

Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la mesa de Kate.

- ¿Y los restos del cuerpo? – Preguntó el escritor.

- Esposito siguió la ruta del GPS y le llevó a distintos lugares apartados de la ciudad donde hay contenedores de basura. – Explicó Kate. – Frente a uno de ellos había una obra y dio la casualidad de que el guardia de seguridad vio como Rebecca tiraba una bolsa de basura algo sospechosa a uno de ellos. Lamentablemente no creo que puedan ser recuperadas esas partes del cuerpo.

- Y otro caso cerrado por la inspectora Beckett. – Castle sonrió y apoyó la mano en la mesa.

- Menos mal que por fin se ha terminado. – Admitió. – Va a pasarse el resto de su vida en prisión por un crimen que ocurrió hace treinta años. – Se detuvo a pensar. – Menos mal que gracias a ti yo pude parar a tiempo y no acabar como ella. – Le sonrió.

- Fue gracias a ti. Te diste cuenta que así no ibas a cambiar nada de lo que ocurrió – En ésos momentos a Beckett le hubiese encantado besarle en mitad de la comisaría.

- ¿Sabes qué? Te invito a un café. – Kate cogió su chaqueta y su bolso.

- Inspectora, creía que nunca me pediría una cita. – Sonrió el escritor.

- Hasta mañana chicos. – Se despidió de Ryan y Esposito que no les quitaban ojo mientras se metían en el ascensor. - ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido hacer algo…

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Castle con curiosidad mientras las puertas se cerraban.

- Esto… - Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó tiernamente como llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer.

Ya había anochecido y Rick y Kate estaban en una cafetería alejada de la comisaría disfrutando de un café.

- ¡Oh venga ya! – Se rió Beckett. – ¡Eso no es así! ¿En serio?

- Yo siempre hablo muy en serio inspectora. – Dio un trago a su café. – Fue la única manera que encontré de que pasásemos algo más de tiempo juntos… Y no sólo en el trabajo.

- ¿Así que te pasaste casi dos horas escuchándome hablar sobre las anécdotas de la película sólo por pasar tiempo conmigo? – Kate parpadeó varias veces incrédula.

- Sí… Bueno y también porque me encantaba ver ése lado friki que nos habías ocultado. – Sonrió.

- Qué mono eres Rick. – Le cogió la mano y se acercó a él para besarle.

En la acera de enfrente, agazapados detrás de un coche, alguien estaba observando la escena entre el escritor y la inspectora.

- ¡Pero serán…! – Lanie abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano. – Y yo que pensaba que estabais quedándoos conmigo…

- Ya ves que no. – Contestó Ryan. – Tan cierto como que el cielo es azul, las estrellas brillan, las flores son de colores, las… - Esposito le detuvo.

- Ryan, para… - Le puso la mano en el hombro. – Estás siendo muy moñas.

- Huy… Lo siento. – Se disculpó Kevin.

- Éstos me van a pagar todo el dinero que he ido perdiendo en las apuestas de la comisaría. – Aseguró la forense.

- Muchísimo mejor que eso Lanie. Puedes chantajear a Castle. Nosotros ya le hemos sacado cien pavos cada uno, el Ferrari y unas entradas vip para ver a los Knicks. – Le contó Esposito.

- ¿Si? – La forense sonrió con malicia. – Pues creo que ciertos pendientes que vi el otro día van a tener una nueva dueña…

Mientras, en la cafetería, la pareja seguía entre risas y confesiones cuando le llegó un mensaje a Castle.

_"La abuela y yo tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros. No es un tigre pero casi. Os está esperando en casa y tiene muchas ganas de volver a veros. Mirad qué carita tiene._

_Posdata: Kate, te quedas a dormir, ¿no?_

_ Os queremos, Martha y Alexis."_

- ¡Royal! – Dijeron Castle y Beckett sonrientes al ver la fotografía que Alexis les había enviado.

- Habrá que ir a ver a nuestro pequeño amiguito. – Comentó Castle.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando para pedir la cuenta? – Dijo Beckett inquieta.

- Ya voy, ya voy… - Hizo un gesto con la mano al camarero. – Una cosa… ¿Después podremos jugar con las esposas? Recuerda que tienes que compensarme. Me lo debes. – La señaló con el dedo.

- ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de la última vez? – Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida.

- Sí, he aprendido que siempre tengo que tener una copia de la llave. Además, tienes que oír mi rugido. – Dijo haciendo referencia al lema de los Lannister de Juego de tronos y al tigre al que se habían enfrentado tiempo atrás.

- En serio Rick, eres único. – Se rió. Desde luego Kate no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos, su relación con Castle no podría ir mejor, Martha y Alexis la aceptaban como a una más en la familia y, para más inri, tenían a Royal con ellos.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se ag****radece mucho! =D Ya hemos llegado al final. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ya estoy planeando una continuación jeje Lo dicho, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado!**


End file.
